Ripjaws
Ripjaws is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Piscciss Volann from the planet Piscciss. Appearance Ripjaws shares a number of traits with Earth's aquatic life, such as alligators, eels, anglerfish, and sharks. He can change between a fish tail or legs at will, and has a phosphorescent light on his head. In the original series, his body was mostly grey. He wore the Omnitrix symbol on his left torso, and spoke with a deep, gasping voice. In Ultimate Alien, Ripjaws had a catfish like face, and had chestplates. His tail had triangular lines and was grey as seen in Perplexahedron. His lips were green, but in the Ultimate Alien intro, his tail was black and he hasdblack lips. He wore the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. In Omniverse, Ripjaws has his original appearance, except that his eyes are green, he now has arm and neck braces, his antenna light is green, he has a big fin on his back and his tail is now bigger. He speaks in a higher, garbled voice, slightly similar to how a person sounds underwater. 11 year old Ripjaws appears almost exactly the same as he did in the original series, except he now has green eyes and the Omnitrix symbol on left upper torso is now green. 16 year old Ripjaws now has a belt in place of the strap. The Omnitrix symbol is on his belt. Ripjaws UA.PNG|16 year old Ripjaws in the Ultimate Alien Intro RJOVI2-1-.PNG|11 year old Ripjaws in Omniverse Powers and Abilities Ripjaws is strong and is able to lift more than his own weight. He can also easily punch a hole in a dock. Ripjaws is highly agile and dexterous. Ripjaws' large jaws and sharp teeth are his most deadly weapon, being able to shred even metal from submarines. He also possesses sharp claws that can damage metal. Ripjaws is able to breathe underwater, as well as swim at high speeds with amazing agility. He has great endurance and can withstand strong water pressure, meaning he possesses the nature of abyssal aquatic life, hence his blank eyes and the anglerfish light in his forehead, which can serve as a light in dark areas. Ripjaws displays the distinctive feature of turning his legs into a fish's tail and vice-versa, giving him a merman-like appearance, while outside the water environment, he displays a loincloth with a similar pattern to his tail (implying the loincloth wraps around his legs, fusing with it and becoming the tail). While his legs are formed into a tail, Ripjaws can swim very well at great speeds. Ripjaws is able to fit a mass supply of objects in his mouth.Gone Fishin' Weaknesses Ripjaws' greatest weakness is his inability to stay out of water for too long, requiring it to keep him from dehydrating. However, he needs it less in Omniverse, since Piscciss Volanns do not rely on water as much as they get older. History |-|Ben 10 = ;Ben *Ripjaws first appeared in The Krakken. Ripjaws defeated Jonah Melville. *In Last Laugh, Ripjaws caught some crooks. *In Secrets, Ripjaws appeared when the Omnitrix malfunctioned, he suffered dehydration on Mt. Rushmore until he turned into XLR8. *In Truth, Ripjaws battled a Havok Beast. *In The Big Tick, Ripjaws failed to defeat the Great One. *In They Lurk Below, Ripjaws battled the Cyber Squids. *In Back with a Vengeance, Ripjaws saved a drowning man. *In Divided We Stand, Ripjaws was surfing and scaring tourists. *In Ben 4 Good Buddy, Ripjaws battled the Road Crew. |-|Shorts= ;Ben *In Sleepaway Camper, Ripjaws was sleeping at the bottom of a lake, to avoid Max's snoring. |-|Ultimate Alien= *After the events of Deep, Ripjaws was unlocked by scanning Magister Pyke. ;Ben *In Perplexahedron, Ripjaws broke himself and Kevin out of a room filled with water. |-|Specials= *In Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United, Ripjaws appeared as one of the many aliens when Ben was explaining his story to Rex. |-|Omniverse= ;Ben *In Gone Fishin', Ripjaws was used to fish twice. *In The Ballad of Mr. Baumann, Ripjaws defeated Vulkanus. *In A New Dawn, Ripjaws appeared for a short time when Ben was cycling through his aliens. Appearances |-|Ben 10 = ;Ben *''The Krakken'' (first appearance) *''Last Laugh'' *''Secrets'' *''Truth'' (selected alien was XLR8) *''The Big Tick'' *''They Lurk Below'' *''Back with a Vengeance'' *''Divided We Stand'' *''Ben 4 Good Buddy'' (selected alien was XLR8) |-|Shorts= ;Ben *''Sleepaway Camper'' (selected alien was Grey Matter) |-|Ultimate Alien = ;Ben *''Perplexahedron'' (first re-appearance) |-|Specials= *''Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United'' (cameo) |-|Omniverse = ;Ben *''Gone Fishin''' (first re-appearance; x2) *''The Ballad of Mr. Baumann'' *''A New Dawn'' (cameo) |-|Comics= ;Cartoon Network Action Packs *Snow Blind *Fear Itself *Swimming with Sharks *Aqua Nut *Alien Data Files: Ripjaws ;Ben 10: Omniverse *Ben 10 (Issue 2, Issue 4) |-|Online Games= *Battle Ready *Blockade Blitz *Chronopolis *Power Splash Video Games Ben 10 *Ripjaws is a playable alien in the game. Naming and Translations Trivia *In Battle Ready, Ripjaws' name is misspelled Ripjaw. *In the opening of Ultimate Alien, Ripjaws' lips are black instead of green and his tail is black instead of his skin color. *He replaces Grey Matter in the opening intro for Omniverse's Arc 5. *Ripjaws is one of the least used out of the original ten aliens Ben has access to, only appearing in 9 episodes; he is entirely absent from Season 3 with the exception of being the selected alien in ''Monster Weather'' (the result being Heatblast instead). References See Also *Heat Jaws (fusion of Heatblast and Ripjaws) Category:Transformations Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Original Series Aliens Category:Males Category:Heroes